Dead End
by Cathy Adams
Summary: A planned trip to an Hawaiian beach ends in a hostage situation. Danny whump.
1. Chapter 1

**Dead End**

Steve steps out of his House finding Danny waiting for him. He leans at the side of the Camaro, wearing dark grey trousers and a light blue shirt.

"Good morning, Steven."

"Morning, Danny. Ready for our trip?"

"Yes, of course. Nothing get's me more than a trip in the wild with a NAVY SEAL."

"It is not the wild, Danny. It is just a beach."

"Yeah, remind me oft hat. Sand and water. I love it."

"Hey, you asked me to show you a beautiful beach for Gracie's girls party."

"You are right. She is really looking forward to her first beach party with her best friends from school. And I am glad Rachel agreed to it. Me organizing a party for six nine-year-old girls! I am so happy Kono is in it too. "

"Me too. Otherwise it would only be Pizza and soft drinks for the girls."

"Very funny, Steven. Just get in the car and drive me to this beach you have in mind. And remember you promised it to me: nothing dangerous. No steep path to the beach and it must have a kind of parking area where the other parents can drop of their children. And please, no dangerous rocks and no sharks."

Steve grins. "Promised, Danny. Trust me, it's a perfect location for your plan."


	2. Chapter 2

The beach Steve wants to show Danny is in the Northern part of the island. But before entering the highway Steve tells his partner that they first have to make a stop at the cruise center down at the city of Honolulu. He had promised his sister Mary to meet one of her oldest friends – now living in Minnesota – who is stopping by while she is on her honeymoon-cruise. Going down the highway Danny turns off the radio.

"Have you heard about the car accident this early morning on the highway?"

"No, I haven`t. What happened?"

"Some accident, three or four cars were involved, several injured people. No one dead. I am definitely sure I do not want Grace to make her driver's license."

Steve gives Danny a disbelieving look. „Danny, I think you can't prevent that from happening."

"Yeah, I know." He sighs. „But there is no way she will ever drive the Camaro."

"Means you don't trust Gracie enough to drive your car?"

"That's not the point! Of course I trust her - she's me daughter. I even think she will have better driver qualities than her mother has. And by the way I let you drive my car all the time. So I am not afraid about my car - not any more I have to admit. I AM concerned about her safety. With all those roadhogs on the loose" looking over to his partner „like you are. I want her to be SAFE. That what ever hits her car will not mean any damage to her. I guess I will have to buy her a Hummer or a tank."

"Okay, just let me know when you need a car for Grace. I can ask some people in the NAVY for something appropriate." Steve giggles as they pass by the Aloha tower.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

One hour later they are leaving the cruise center. Steve carries a small package, which he is meant to give to Mary. Just coming out of the lower part of the building they hear gunshots. People are running out of a nearby entrance, screaming.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny shouts.

"Over there, those guys." Steve points to a group of four men running out oft he building. At least two of them are carrying guns.

"Let's go and follow them."

Knowing that they can't interfere without having their weapons with them, Steve and Danny know that the best thing to do is to keep an eye on the situation. They speed up, Danny already on his phone calling HPD. The four men in front don't take any notice of them; they just run forward to the street, pushing passersby aside. One woman hits the ground hard. As they reach the street the four man turn to the right.

"I follow them, go get the car," Danny shouts over.

Steve nods and turns in the direction of the Camaro, which is parked nearby. He opens the trunk, throws in the package and pulls out his and Danny's vest and two shotguns.

While he gets in the driver's seat his phone rings.

"Danny, where are you?"

"Just a few meters down the street. There is a grey van, they are now getting in."

"I am already there." Steve sees Danny cowering behind a car and steers the Camaro over to him. Danny gets in the car, taking his vest from the passenger's seat.

"Nice thinking. Like that," he says.

The Camaro follows the van alongside the Nimitz Highway, leaving the touristic part of the harbor behind. The van is going at full throttle so that Steve no longer cares to go unnoticed and turns in the light and siren on. Danny is on the phone again giving the license plate number and the direction to the HPD. The van is still some hundred meters ahead as it reaches a part of the Honolulu container habor. After three more miles, the Camaro still tailing it, the van brakes sharply and enters a pier. Along old warehouses and piles of containers the van follows down the pier.

"Where the hell are they going?" Steve mumbles.

"That seams to be a dead end. Backup should arrive shortly. We gonna get them. Slow it down a little. I don't want to be under fire the same moment we leave the car," Danny replies.

"They are stopping!"

Steve puts the car to a halt; both men leave the car immediately searching some cover behind some old tires that pile up along the side of a wooden warehouse. It is the last warehouse on the pier; the water is on the left hand side. Ahead of them they can see a snarl of containers, boxes, lots of tires, piled wood and iron.

"Okay, let's see where are they heading for. We will make access when the backup is here," Steve says. Danny nods in agreement.

Both move forward, giving up their coverage behind the piled tires. Steve is in front, Danny covering him. They move pretty fast, catching a glimpse of the four men and their driver ahead. The five in front reach some old rusty containers, two of them on top of each other. There are four rows of containers, the left one is near the waterside. Between two rows of containers is an alley with a width of approximately three meters. Danny and Steve can see that the men in front are splitting up. Three of them are taking the path left to the first container row; the other two are taking the alley in the middle. Steve stops and turns round to face his partner.

"We should split up. Just to see where are they heading. We will keep some distance and will not risk any confrontation. I will take the left and follow the three guys."

Steve already moves forward not really waiting for Danny to answer.

"Great," Danny mumbles, "Super-SEAL takes the three-men-party on his own."

He hesitates a moment, watching Steve stopping at the last container, steadying his weapon he takes a careful look around the corner. Then he moves on and is out of Danny's sight.

Now Danny starts going to the alley where the two men vanished. He keeps to the left, not really heading the alley in a frontal way to have some cover. Danny reaches the containers and takes a look around the corner finding the alley ahead empty. He can see no sign of the two men he is intent to follow. He speeds his path. After 250 meters the row opens to a wide area filled with wood and iron. Small paths pass through unorganized boxes and stacks. The area is delimited on the left hand side with the external container row. Danny notices that he is now definitely cut off from Steve. Steve is somewhere behind these containers.

He steps out of the alley and moves five steps to the left, the container in his back. Suddenly he notice a movement ahead of him. An armed man rises behind a pile of wooden slats aiming his gun at Danny. Danny reacts instinctively and fires; the man goes down, hit.

Before Danny is able to lower his gun he hears another shot. He notices a fierce pain in his right side and that he is thrown backwards. Danny's head hits the wall of container behind him and he falls to the ground unconscious; his gun slipping out of his limb fingers.

**H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50**

_I hope you enjoyed reading so far. The storyline is complete but the writing will take some time because this is my first fanfiction written in English. Please be patient._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks a lot for your kind reviews and to everyone following my story! That really made my day! Your support is the best reason to carry on writing this story. Thanks! Now let's see how the story continues._

Danny had no choice noticing the man how shot him because this guy was behind the perp that took Danny's bullet. He now turns his attention to his fellow who lies facedown in the dirt. He kneels down, turns him around and feels his pulse. None, he is dead. The bullet has directly hit his heart. He gets up again and strolls over to Danny, noticing that this man is still alive. His vest has stopped the bullet.

When he hears someone approaching his left side he raises his gun and turns around just to face the other three men of his gang. He smiles. Moments later all four of them are looking down at Danny.

All four are Caucasian, two dark-haired, one brown-haired and a blonde. The blonde one is the driver of the van, a base cap covering his still childish face. The man who shot Danny is the gang's leader; he is dressed all in black and has a grim face and an eye-catching scar on his right cheek. Wearing shorts and colorful t-shirts the other two would have pass as normal tourist - beside the fact that both had semi-automatic guns in there hands.

"Look what we have here: a pig," one of them says.

"Where's Rick?" the driver asks, looking around.

"He is dead." The leader replies, giving a nod in Danny's direction.

"He will pay for this," one of the tourists spits.

"Later," his boss answers, "we will take him with us. He's Five-0 and will give a nice hostage. Take off his vest and get him on his feet." His orders are meant for the tourists. "Where is the second one?" he wants to know.

A nasty laugh is the answer. "Lost in the jungle. We took the crossing through the damaged container. It's always an advantage to know your playground. I guess he is wondering right now where we vanished."

It puts a smirk on the leader's face. "Okay, let's move, guys."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Steve can't believe that he has lost sight of the three men. How could this have happened? He just had to follow a straight path next to a row of containers.

After separating from Danny he had followed the three, all having semi-automatic guns. He kept a distance of about three hundred meters. Two of the perps looked more like tourists than like gangsters; the third was quite young, he seemed to be new in the business Steve could tell by the way he was holding his gun. Because Steve didn't want to risk anything he had stayed out of their view. But then suddenly the three men had vanished. No visual sign of them, no sound of footfalls, nothing.

Then two shots had broken the silence.

_Danny!_ Noticing the panic rising inside of him he had turned back, running aside the containers and checking every single one of them if he had missed a secret path. He needs to cross this row of containers, to get to his partner. But all he could see were lots of containers. Then, suddenly, he noticed that one container didn't match the others. All containers where piled one after another, the long side facing him. But one container showed him his front, doors missing. Two car wrecks were crimped inside. Steve noticed a faint shimmer of light behind the cars. The back of the container was partly open! That's the pathway he was looking for, the only one the three men could have taken and that will lead him to Danny. There wasn't much space between the two wrecks and the wall but nothing could Steve stop now.

Coming out of the container he turned his path to the left, starting to run. When he reaches the wide area he slows down to get his bearings. Something on his left side catches his attention, something on the ground. Steadying his gun he moves forward, his senses on higher alert. Three feet in front of the items on the ground he stops, noticing the to-well-known items lying there: Danny's vest and his shotgun. He finds himself stirring at them for quite a while. He notices that his breathing has stopped for a moment. His eye catching the bullet stuck in the vest. When he lifts his head he notices something else. Blood, Blood on the container right in front of him. _That's bad. _He turns around no longer able to look at the blood; he assumes that it must be Danny's.

He becomes aware of the body a few feet away from his position. _Well done, Danny_ he thinks.

Steve hears the sound of sirens coming towards his position. The backup has finally arrived. But they will have to stop at the place where he and Danny had left the Camaro, because the rest of the way is blocked with this dammed containers. His phone rings. Getting it out of his khaki trousers he tries to figure out what to do next.

"McGarrett."

"Duke here. I'm in charge of the backup you and Detective Williams have ordered. Five patrol cars are here now. Where are you?"

"I am approximate 400 meters ahead. We followed five suspects and split up, I got separated from Danny. Danny killed one perp, then he got captured. I will move on to see where they are heading with him. You block the whole pier and inform the coast guard. We have to shut down the complete area! And get Chin and Kono, tell them what happened. I call you again."

"Understood. Please be careful!"

Five minutes later Steve knows where the perps where heading. Passing boxes and stacks with wood and iron he finally reaches an area with piled car wrecks and even more containers. Those mark the end of the original pier.

The moment Steve comes around the corner of the last container his heard sinks.

A wooden landing pier is stretched beyond the original pier with an old fishing boat moored there. The four men are moving along the wooden pier. Danny's limp body stuck between two of them, his feet dragging over the ground. The younger one and the man Danny had followed embark first, pulling the unconscious Danny violently on board. When all of them are below deck and out of Steve's view he notices that his body is trembling.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50


	4. Chapter 4

_Next chapter is ready. Please let me know how you like it so far. Are there any volunteers who are willing to proofread my published and upcoming chapters? _

When Steve gets back to Duke and the HPD back-up he had already spoken to Kono and Chin on the phone. He ordered them to find out what exactly had happened at the cruise terminal where the shooting had started. And he wanted them to identify the men they are dealing with – asap. He had sent a photo of the dead perp over to Kono.

Duke had immediately requested the HPD SWAT team when he learned from McGarrett that Danny had been taken hostage. He also asked for a CSU unit to take over the scene where the dead perp lies and Danny had been injured. _It's Police business as usual_ he thinks. _I have to wait for Chin and Kono before I can actually do anything_.

At the same moment his phone rings.

"Kono."

"Hi Boss."

"What do you have?"

"We have a hit on the perp Danny shot. His name is Rick Toolie, he lives on O'hau. He's in the system for some minor crimes; robbery, assault and battery. All in all he's been to jail for three years. It's gone rather quiet for the last two years. But HPD is checking all his former contacts."

"Okay, stick to it. Now, what happened at the cruise center?"

"It all started at customs check. The customs officer stopped a man to check his case. Another man accompanied him. Typical tourists. Nothing that attracted the officer's attention, just normal check routine. But under a beach towel he noticed a big amount of suspicious small packets. Before he could have a closer look hell broke loose. Both men started to run. Just behind the customs area, which is quite near the building's exit, two men where waiting for them, they carried guns and started shooting immediately. This created panic. The two present customs officers weren't able to do anything. As by a wonder no one was injured seriously. I will receive the files from video surveillance any minute and start to run facial recognition."

"Hopefully we know who we are dealing with soon," Steve adds. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Explosives, boss. Some kind of mini-bombs, each of them already equipped with a wireless detonator. The lab is already on it, Chin is heading there."

"How many…"

"16 were found in the case. Boss, one of the perps grabbed some of the packets before he starts running."

_Bombs! They have bombs. _Steve feels dizzy.

"Boss. Boss? Are you still there?"

"Uh, yes Kono, I am listening. We need to know more about these bombs. I want to know what we are dealing with."

"I know. Do you think those guys are terrorists?"

"I don't know, Kono. I don't know."

"Anything about Danny?"

"Nothing yet. Call me directly when you've any news."

"I will."

Steve ends the call and notices that Duke and most of his men are standing nearby, overhearing his call with Kono. He fills them in. Then Steve and Duke divide the men into groups and let them take post on the site.

After they left, two police officers staying with Duke and Steve at the provisional command post, Duke approaches Steve.

"What are we going to do now, Commander?" He asks in a low voice.

"It's time to start negotiation."

Duke looks startled. "How…"

"Danny's phone. We haven't found it with his vest and weapon. And I don't think they haven't allowed him to keep it. If it's still with him I hope he is able to answer it. We'll have to find out."

He puts the call on speaker. His heart beats like a drum. Then someone answers.

An unknown voice speaking, "We haven't ordered anything."

"I am Commander Steve McGarrett," before Steve could add anything he is rudely interrupted "We already have one of your kind. Thanks. And we don't intent to talk with you. We will get in contact with you. If we want."

"How is my partner…"

But the line is already dead.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

When Danny awakes his first thought is _Pain!_ A wave of pain runs through his whole body. He keeps his eyes closed and takes a deep breath. That turns out to be a bad idea, 'cause now the pain in his chest even gets stronger. _Deep breathing causes pain. Okay. Time for a check-up, Danny. _The right side of his rib-cage his head definitely hurts as well._ Maybe a light concussion? _He remembers being hit by a bullet and that he has blacked out immediately. The vest had stopped the bullet but it may have caused some damage to his ribs. He starts to move slightly and noticed that his hands are cuffed on his back. _Okay, __the situation is grave but not hopeless. Now let's find out where am I. _

He opens his eyes. First thing he notices is the rosty ceiling above him. He turns his head and notices the walls are made of iron as well and that they are in the same lousy condition just like the ceiling. The cold ground he is laying must be iron, too.

_What…?_ Then it hits him. The smell! Fish – _Oh no. This is a damned boat!_

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50


	5. Chapter 5

_Next chapter is ready. Sorry, that it took me so long. I don't know anything about bombs but I hope it works out this way. Thanks a lot for all reviews and to everyone following. This means a lot to me._

Chin enters the crime lab and walks directly to Fong.

"Hi Chin. You are here for the bombs?" Chin nods.

"Follow me, Marc Harper is working on this one, he is our expert on explosives. He had worked at the FBI crime lab for some years. He joined our team recently."

They approach a tall black-haired man, past forty.

"Marc, this is Chin Ho Kelly from Five-0." Both men shake hands.

"So, Five-0 is getting all the hard stuff around here, I heard."

"Yeah, we normally do. This one is personal, too. We need to know exactly what we are dealing with."

"Here, take a look," Marc picks up a small packet from the table in front of them. The packet is the size of pack of cigarettes.

"It's Semtex. I can't yet tell where it's from. This some new kind, I don't know what other plastic explosive they've added. But it's bad. One of these can cause a really strong explosion. You can compare the effect to a car bomb. And they are ready for usage."

"The wireless detonator," Fong adds.

"Is there a way to block it?" Chin asks the two lab technicians.

"If you know the frequency the detonator is using, it is possible, yes." Marc explains. "I just finished checking the 16 devices you can see on the table over there. They are all programmed within a special frequency band. But there is no evenness or classification scheme recognizable. So I can't name any frequencies for sure."

Fong adds, "There are too many possibilities. And to block a full wireless frequency spectrum it will take some time. We can't do it with the equipment we've here. We'll need some help of the military on this."

"I'm sure this can be organized. I will arrange everything."

"I told you Five-0 is special." Fong tells his new colleague and grins.

"Great, this gives us a chance. But I can't estimate at the moment how long it will take to have everything set up. And I am afraid I can't tell you how many bombs are missing."

"Maybe Kono can tell. She is working on the video from the cruise center."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Thank you Cathrine", Chin ends his phone call and enters Five-0's headquarter, finding his cousin working at the smart table.

"Hi cuz, any news from the lab?"

"They are working on a way to block the frequency of those detonators. With some help from Cathrine. But it will take some time. What do you have?"

"Thomas McNeill, Andrew Todd and Matthew Graham. But no clue concerning the last one, he must be new in this business. Thomas McNeill and Andrew Todd are just small fry. But Matthew Graham is a heavyweight. A soldier for hire in Asia-Pacific for over ten years, different accusations concerning arms trade, but only one imprisonment. But all of them have no record for the last two years."

"Could you figure out how many bombs they took?"

"No, the footage isn't that good and the customs officer blocked the view."

A message pops up on the table.

"There they are," Kono mumbles, her fingers wiping over the table. Some video footage opens up. Chin notices the customs area at the cruise center.

"More videos from the cruise center?" Chin asks.

"Yeah, I thought it maybe a good idea to check it. Four bad guys, all of them with no record for the last two years and then the incident this morning. I would like to know if this was their first encounter there."

"So you are running facial recognition. Good thinking. Let's see where it will lead us."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

While Kono and Chin had made progress on the case Steve starts to feel more and more helpless. HPD and the SWAT team had closed down the area. The boat was under observation they won`t miss any move. But there wasn't any.

Steve had informed the Governor about the "situation". The shooting at the cruise center had made it to the news, of course, but the press hadn't yet the slightest idea what was going on. And the Governor had ordered a total news blackout. And Steve was happy about it. This means that he hasn't talk to Rachel - at least not yet.

And by the way what should he tell her? Danny had been taken hostage, the last time he had seen Danny his partner and best friend had been unconscious. Steve doesn't know how bad he was injured. He had seen the bullet in Danny's Kevlar. His rips could be bruised but no one could tell how badly. And what was happening to Danny on this boat now? The message he had received was still ringing in his ear _we will get in contact with you, if we want. _Steve doesn't want to take any risks and because of that he had decided to wait until they had clarity about the men on that boat and their background. Steve knows that he isn't a very patient guy and not knowing about Danny doesn't make it more passable.

Duke, who has noticed Steve's worried face, approaches him and puts a hand on Steve's shoulder to show him his support.

"He'll be okay, Steve."

"Thanks, Duke."

"Steve, do you have any idea why those guys headed to this pier?"

"I asked myself the same question over and over, Duke. I'll be damned if I know. This is a lousy dead end. They can't get anywhere." "But their getaway from the cruise center wasn't headless. They knew where they were heading."

"I know. Like they were hoping to find a backdoor here. I know we've secured the whole area but I have a bad feeling about it. They are up to something."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Matthew Graham was on the bridge of the boat waiting for his boss to call him back. He had tried to reach him for the first time when he and his boys had reached the van outside the cruise center. He was the only one of his team with direct access to the boss. He had done several jobs for the boss in North Korea.

After they had reached the boat he'd made contact a second time, he'd explained the situation to one of the boss' men. He'd asked them to get them out in the usual way by sending in the seaplane – as they always do when they load the smuggled weapons. This old boat served them as loading plant for nearly two years now. This part of the harbor was so quiet and secluded nobody would always have noticed anything.

But today everything went wrong. Now he had lost one of his men and he could bet that there were plenty of policemen on the pier. He had ordered Andrew to keep an eye on the situation outside. The good thing was that no one could come near the boat unnoticed. They had a whole arsenal on board because they normally don't reload everything they smuggle to Hawaii. And they had a precious hostage.

Matthew trusted his boss to get them out of here. He was a busy man, but he would call. His phone rings, he takes the call and at once notices his boss' voice.

"Matthew. I heard you had an encounter with police and Five-0."

"Yes, but we are save for now and we can hold our ground until you'll get us out by plane."

"I am sorry, Matthew. No plane. I've had enough trouble with Five-0. You are on your now. I trust you, you will find the right way to end this in a way nobody will loose his face."

"I understand."

"They told me you have a member of Five-0 as hostage. Who is it?"

"Detective Williams."

"Kill him."

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50H50


End file.
